Believer
by daughterofathena9909
Summary: Summer changed everything. Or that's what Percy and Annabeth say. Once best friends, now reduced to mere acquaintances. Their secret is tearing them apart, and if it gets uncovered, it can mean the end to everything for the two high-school-battling-teens. That is, until a certain few decide to change the game.
1. Ethan Nakamura

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I hated the first day of school.

The cold whistled past my ears, as if laughing it was laughing in my face, taunting me that I could never catch it. I pulled my thin jacket tighter around me when I felt goosebumps rise on my arms. The weak September sunlight didn't help at all.

I sipped at the warm coffee that was radiating heat, watching the students laughing at the front of the school. This can only complicate things.

"Ethan called."

I choked on my coffee, spilling half of it on the grass. My eyes widened in recognition.

"What the hell, Thals?" I whispered, dragging her away from the stares that were already beginning to follow us.

"You disappear over summer, like the rest of your goddamned family and appear _months_ later out of nowhere, only to say that _Ethan_ called?" I couldn't hold back the accusatory tone in my voice.

Thalia didn't falter, her blue eyes darting. "Look, summer was rough-"

"It was rough for all of us!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"I _know._ What the hell do you want me to say?" She asked, her black hair falling in her face.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe explain where you were? What happened? Where is everyone else?"

Much to my satisfaction, Thalia winced. "It's complicated," she said frustratedly.

"Well, I have been waiting since June, Thalia. I think I can spare the time for you to answer.

I stole another glance at her. She was thinner, paler. Her eyeliner was faded, and she was wearing a simple tight black t shirt and jeans.

"You don't look well," she commented, changing the subject.

I glared at her, trying to put as much anger as I could into my eyes. "Don't change the subject..." I said menacingly.

People were certainly staring now. The whispers, the awkward glancing, and gossip starting to spread like some wildfire.

Thalia huffed a bit. "Ethan called. He asked where Luke was."

I wanted to stay angry at her. Yell at her for the months she simply dropped out of the face of the earth, but my curiosity got the better of me. I adjusted the small pile of textbooks in my hand.

"Well what did you say?" I started playing with my fingers from nervous energy.

"I said that I didn't know. I said that he was either MIA or dead. And then he said, and I quote, 'you're dead.',"

I swallowed, a sickening feeling making its way down my throat. "Oh god."

"Yeah. That's it. Bye, Annabeth."

And just like that my blood went cold again. "What the fuck Thalia? You're _not_ leaving again," I grabbed her arm tightly.

She looked at me with a pained expression for a second, and then it left, returning to its stoic placid appearance. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She glared at the faint city line. "I need to go."

She shook out of my grip and walked off of campus, and maybe I should've, no, I _know_ I should've, but I didn't follow her. I stayed behind, dumbstruck, nausea seeping through every cell in my body.

* * *

I ran a hand through my already frizzy ponytail, trying to keep the curls somewhat tamed. The loud chatter of angsty high schoolers didn't help sort out my racing thoughts.

I felt a pull on my hair. "Hey you," The words were whispered directly in my ear, and a flash of blond flashed past me. I turned to see Malcolm Pace looking at me meaningfully, half walking, half running.

I met him in middle school during track tryouts, and we were friends ever since. He understood the runner's high, the way running made you feel like you were finally free. Free from every single issue you ever had to deal with.

I smiled, my eyes no doubt glazed over, mulling over other things in my mind. In the corner of my eyes I caught a familiar flash of red that brought fire to my mind.

I marched over, anger silencing every other thought I had. My eyes were met with none other than Clarisse LaRue, captain of the girls wrestling team, beating the pulp out of a scrawny kid, yelling obscenities in his terrified expression.

"Hey! Let him go," I shouted, slamming a locker shut.

Clarisse paused to look at me, and a malicious grin escaped. "Chase, what a pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same," I retorted. She paused a bit, waiting to see what I would do next.

"Well, out of my way," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not happening, sweetheart," I said in faux sweetness.

Clarisse growled. "You have your prey, and I have mine. Leave the kid to me."

I scowled. "As if."

"Don't act so high and mighty. Remember beating the crap out of Percy Jackson?" She smiled triumphantly.

I faltered a bit. "That was different."

"Please. I'd like to see you explain that one, Chase," she spat.

By now the whole hallway was silent, watching, slightly amusedly, waiting to see who would win today's fighting round. A few dollars were being passed around, no doubt betting on our fights. Clarisse's face was inches away from mine, her hot breath clouding my brain with more rage.

All of a sudden I felt myself being pushed back, a warm hand gently pressed on my shoulder.

"Ladies, ladies, break it up. Nobody wants to see you two at each other's throats every minute of the day." Cue sarcastic smile, charming wink, and turn of head so that hair shines gold.

"Jason Grace," I growled.

"Oh come on, you two. Grow up. And leave the kid alone, Clarisse."

"Fuck you, Grace." Her tone was equally irritated.

Jason rolled his eyes, and reached an arm out to the kid still on the floor, eyes widened with uncertainty. "Sorry about that. Annabeth and Clarisse, well, to put it simply, hate each other."

"No shit," the guy said nervously, trying for a smile. At least he wasn't scared so bad that he lost his sense of humor.

Now that he was standing I realized he was probably our age, a bit taller than I assumed, with coppery tanned skin and wild curls for hair, and warm eyes that looked like they were up to no good.

Jason stuck out a hand, and the new guy shook it.

"Jason Grace, as you already heard."

"Leo Valdez."

I slowly started slipping away, edging back to my safe spot right next to my locker until Jason grabbed my arm and threw a warm smile at me. "This is Annie. She usually isn't this scary."

"Don't call me Annie," but I couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on my face. "Nice to meet you, Leo. Are you new?"

"Sadly," he answered with a grin.

I was already glancing at his schedule, when my eye caught something. "You like architecture?" I was too surprised to attempt to hide the ounce of desperation that slid into my voice.

"Oh yeah. I like building things, not necessary buildings, but stuff. Small stuff," he shrugged a little, maybe worried what we would think of him, but a grin broke out on my face.

"Well we have a class together," I stated, and he smiled a little hopefully.

"M'kay Annabeth, I have student council and Reyna calls, or, how shall I put this, screams and claims I am the worst president ever, but yeah, see you later."

I nodded in his direction, and a few girls gave me a dark glare while a few others swooned after him. "Is he kinda popular here?" Leo asked tentatively.

I snorted. "Something like that. He's Mr. Perfect. Everything he does is like its out of a movie. And he's really smart too. Not to mention he's quarterback, student council co-president, mathletes captain, 4.0 gpa, maybe valedictorian-"

I stopped when I noticed Leo's eyes bulging out of his head. "What do you mean maybe?" he stammered.

I grinned at that. "Did I mention that I also have a 4.0 gpa, _co-_ captain of Mathletes with him, captain of the track team, and -"

"Stop. My ears are bleeding from shame at my own state."

I laughed. It was the first real laugh in months. Leo Valdez was one of those people who walked in a room and made everyone smile, even if they were at a funeral.

"So you and him…" he started off, his eyes questioning.

"Oh no, it's not like that. I like Jason- as a friend. There's a girl, Piper, and those two are endgame."

Leo wiggled his eyebrows for effect. "I see how it is," he said suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

All of a sudden I met green.

He was there, with that all-knowing cocky smirk. The lopsided grin. Raven hair falling in his eyes.

He was laughing about something, until his eyes met mine, and his smile disappeared.

His eyes conveyed the message alright.

 _We need to talk._

I gazed back at him.

 _Where?_

He mouthed _bleachers_ and then he was gone.

Just like that.

Leo shook me out of my thoughts. "Hey, what are you looking at?" He started to look in the direction where Percy was.

"Nothing. Let's get this class over with."

* * *

"So."

"So."

" _So?_ That's all you have to say? You're the one who called me here."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Funny, Thalia said the same thing. I guess the stubbornness runs in the family."

"Haha, hilarious."

There was a moment of silence.

"I miss us," I said with a leap of faith.

"Doesn't everyone?" his green eyes caught mine shyly.

I shivered, the cold running through my clothes and hitting my skin like a brick. There were shrieks of laughter coming from somewhere, far and distant.

"What _happened_ over summer?" There was so much sincerity and sadness in his voice that the part of me that cared for him against my will wanted to reach out and comfort him.

"Nothing. Everything. I guess we all had to grow up."

He glared at the setting sun.

"Growing up doesn't create tensions and disappearances. It was _one_ summer."

"Whatever you say Jackson, you need to accept the truth. It's over. There's no _us._ No Thals. No Nico. Nothing." By then I was shaking. Nobody was accepting the stupid truth. Something huge happened, and it's tore us all apart.

He scowled. "I think that can change."

"Are you planning on really being that naive, Percy? Spit out one truth from summer, and I'll tell you my truth."

He stared at the floor, mouth still scowling.

"Exactly. Trying is bullshit. Let it go."

He's eyes met mine, and for a second they looked like they were pleading, begging, crying for my attention, but the look disappeared before I could be sure I saw it, replaced with stoic hardness.

"Be that way," he finally said, and turned on his heel, hand no doubt clenching and unclenching.

* * *

"I'm home," I shouted out, locking the door with a practiced flick of my wrist.

The two boys ran to me, bubbling with excitement and energy.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Today, Linda stole my eraser, so I punched her she gave it back!"

I frowned at that, an amused smile trying to escape my lips.

"Bobby, you shouldn't punch people," I scolded gently.

"But she stole his eraser! People aren't supposed to steal!"

"You're right Matthew, but if Bobby punches her isn't that a mistake too?"

Their excitement suddenly died as they stared at the floor fidgeting with their hands, their conscience no doubt killing them at the moment.

"Hey, cheer up. Everyone makes mistakes. You can apologize to Linda tomorrow, Bobby."

They both smiled brightly. "Okay, I'll do that."

I ruffled their light brown hair and walked into the kitchen.

"Is your mom home?"

"Mommy is-"

"Annabeth, sweetie, you are to call me Mom as well." The petite woman flowed down the stairs, smiling coldly.

I guess the phrase was supposed to be a kind and loving, but they way she said it, it felt like she was sending a cold dagger to my heart.

"Why late, dear?" She asked with false concern.

"I had Math Club," I easily lied. If I told her about my friends, she would rip them away from my life as well. Although I suppose I couldn't really call Percy my friend anymore.

"I told you that you were to quit Math Club last week." She lounged on the couch, eyes watching her sons carefully.

"It's mandatory once you join. I'm not allowed to quit anymore." Another easy lie. She frowned, dissatisfied with my answer, but thankfully let it go.

"Well, the dishes are waiting since morning. And you better start up dinner. I taking Bobby and Matthew to their friend's place, and we'll be back by 8. The whole place better be clean by then. And don't forget to do the laundry."

It took all my energy to restrain myself from saying something nasty that I couldn't take back.

"Sure, Helen."

She frowned again, but ushered Bobby and Matthew out the door before they could say goodbye.

And just like that. I was left all alone. Again. Suddenly without permission, by vision clouded, and I was holding back a choked sob.

Why, why was I always left behind in the dust? Why did it always happen like this?

* * *

 _My father yelled, a glass vase shattering to the floor._

" _I can be without whoever the hell I want, Athena!"_

" _NO! You will not throw away our marriage for a silly_ crush _."_

" _It's my life Athena! This is why I can't even look at you anymore. You're so controlling that you don't let us have a normal life! Look how unhappy you're making Annabeth!"_

" _I'm making her unhappy?" she asked incredulously. "Oh my god, Fredrick you are the most egoistic man I met!"_

" _I don't care what you have to say to me! I'm going to Helen!"_

" _You know what, I'm making Annabeth so unhappy aren't I? Well guess what, you can take her too. I don't love you or anything with your blood," she spat._

* * *

I scrubbed the dishes till they were sparkling clean. I made the best pasta a 17 year old girl could make. I did all the laundry, stacks of clothes neatly put into drawers. I set up the table as you would for a royal highness. I mopped the wooden floor three times, until I was sure there was no way it could be dirty. And right when I thought it was over, the door burst open.

"Annie!" two blobs jumped on me. "Hey, you two," I whispered tiredly.

"Bobby, Matthew, get off of Annabeth right now." She never referred to me as their sister. "Go to your bedrooms immediately. They lumbered away reluctantly.

"You made dinner?" Helen asked, distastefully.

"You told me to," I stated.

"Don't back talk me!" She deeply inhaled, trying to calm herself.

"I very obviously said that we were going to Bobby and Matthew's friend's place for dinner!"

My eyes widened. "But you told- you said- I just followed your instructions!" I stammered.

"You just wasted all that food for nothing," she spat at me.

"I can put it in the fridge and give it to Bobby and Matthew for lunch-" I faltered, when I saw Helen storm in the kitchen, and grab the pot of warm pasta.

"Helen what are you-"

She turned the pot upside down. Everything came crashing on the newly cleaned floor, splattering everywhere. The cabinets. The counter. The stove. The fridge. Some even came on the couches.

"Ooops," she whispered heartlessly.

I wanted to be strong. I wanted to yell at her. Shout at her for wasting all my hard work. Tell her that it was her fault in the first place for telling me to make dinner. But nothing stopped the warm tears that rushed down my cheeks. I hated it. I felt like a 5 year old. It made me feel… out of control.

"I hate you," I cried uselessly.

"Honey. I'm your mother. You _love_ me." Her hand crawled up, caressing my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"No I don't." Her expression hardened. Her nails suck into my skin. "Get out of my face. I don't want to see you."

I ran to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me, grabbing my phone to call somebody anybody. But all my friends were gone. Almost all. My finger hovered on the president's number. We were friends, but we aren't that close.

 _Screw it._

I pressed the number, shutting my eyes close.

"Hey, Jason Grace," he said confidently. I almost rolled my eyes. Only Jason would state his name while picking up the phone.

"Hey, it's Annabeth." My voice faltered. It sounded weak and broken.

"You okay? You don't sound too good," he asked concerned.

I cleared my throat. "I'm managing."

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Have you seen your sister?"

I could almost see that happy-go-lucky expression get wiped off of his face.

"Oh god, Annabeth. She's just-" his voice cracked.

"She came today."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"It's complicated. Ethan called her."

"Ethan Nakamura." It wasn't a question. More of a sneer. Pure hate.

"Yeah. He asked for him."

"This is bad. _Really_ bad. No, no, no, no, no," he muttered.

"Relax. We need to think straight."

"How can we?!" I flinched at the raw desperation in his voice.

I breathed in and out. "Thalia said what everyone is saying. He went missing and is probably dead."

"And then? What did he say?" I could hear the panic rising in his voice.

"You're dead."

"This is so bad."

"We said enough. Piper's, tomorrow."

"Okay," he whispered.

I called Jason to cool down, but instead I was all riled up. This can't be happening. Not with Ethan.


	2. Don't Get Caught

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

I didn't like this.

The sunlight that peeked through the leaves, the sound of dry leaves crunching under our bikes sickening.

"It's been a month," Piper fretted nervously. "What if something happened?"

"Nothing happened," Annabeth snapped. She was pissed. About what? I doubt even she knows.

Jason huffed, and muttered something under his breath.

I biked ahead of them all. I wanted to see him. So badly. But at the same time I was scared of what I would find.

"How far is it?" Jason asked.

"6.8 miles."

"Damn, you both took care of it," Jason noted.

"Seven miles is nothing Jason. An hour's walk. People go hiking here all the time," I said bitterly. "We need to move him further out."

I pedaled a bit harder.

"But when? It will be too dangerous," Piper whispered.

"We can drug him again," Annabeth suggested, stealing a glance at me. We both were the experts at this. We set it all up while Piper was throwing up from her hangover, and Jason was a brick on the couch. When Thals was missing with Nico.

I swallowed hard.

"We can figure it out later," I said,

We moved in silence, trying to cover as much distance as possible.

"Stop," I said.

Everyone's bikes skidded to a halt.

"We need to leave our bikes here," Annabeth said quietly. Something was bothering her. I knew it.

She followed me to the large willow tree.

"Here," I whispered to her.

She fell to her knees, moving away dead leaves. "I kinda forgot, it's been so long. I mean last time we walked so we didn't even use this," she rambled under her breath. "Found it."

The old steel handle shined in the sun.

Annabeth slowly pulled out a thin necklace, and fingered a small silver key hanging on it. She shoved it in the lock, a bit reluctantly, and turned. I pulled up the door, and open sesame.

"When did you guys make this?" Piper said astonished.

"Underground dug out. We found it. Probably a bit dangerous seeing that somebody else owns it but we changed the locks," I answered emotionlessly.

Annabeth sighed, lifting bikes and starting to walk down the dark stairwell. A few minutes later everyone's stuff were in.

"Holy shit," Jason muttered under his breath. "What else did you two do that week?"

Annabeth and I shared a look. "The less you know, the better," she said carefully.

"Great," Piper mumbled sarcastically.

We all walked in, and Annabeth threw a few clothes at us.

"Change into these."

We slowly changed, Piper and Jason wondering why, and me numbly following the Rules. The stupid Rules, with a capital R.

We climbed out again, and started walking north, slowly and carefully. Then I saw it. The redwood tree.

"Annabeth," I breathed, reaching out for her arm, by pure instinct. I could feel her tense up under my touch. "Oh no, we haven't thought this through," she whispered.

I gulped, and walked towards the red wood. The tree looked mysterious and honestly, out of a horror movie.

"Luke?" Annabeth whispered.

And then a muffled groan.

We both exhaled in relief, Jason and Piper exchanging confused glances. I moved the bark door revealing the skinny boy. It was honestly a pathetic sight that made me so terribly sorry for him.

His clothes were worn out, and eyes were puffy. His skin was grimy and looked waxy under the sunlight. He has dark bags underneath his eyes, and I could make out his ribs from underneath his tattered t shirt. A small machine was next to him, and a tube from the machine went into his stomach. His wrists and ankles were red and sore from where we tied him up.

"Hey. We're back."

I walked to him and pulled off the gag.

"Fuck you." That was the first thing he said.

I glanced at Annabeth, and her eyes softened.

"Luke..." she muttered.

She walked into the hole and brought a bucket filled with water and soap,

She unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants, and began to scrub at his grimy skin. He seemed too tired to protest. It was honestly horrific.

"I brought cake," Piper offered, trying to fill the awkward silence.

I saw the hunger and desperation fill up his eyes. Piper awkwardly opened the box, and took a spoon of the cake, hesitantly looking at me.

"Can't we just untie him to let him eat?"

"No. Hell no. We are not untying him," I answered.

Jason spoke up. "He's honestly too exhausted to even try to run aw-"

"Jason. Me and Percy did this. You follow the Rules. End of story," Annabeth glared at him.

Piper walked up to him, and lowered the spoon to his lips. He ate it like he hasn't eaten in days. To be fair, he hasn't.

I could see her eyes fill with disgust at the situation. How wrong it all was. But it was the only way that didn't involve cold-blooded murder.

It took twenty minutes, but Annabeth finally pulled a new shirt and jeans on Luke again. His hair was back to its sandy blonde color. I noticed the scar on his face and I held back my vomit.

After the third spoon of food, Piper couldn't do it anymore. Feed her prisoner. But I could. I grabbed the food and force fed it into his mouth.

"I don't want anymo-"

"I don't fucking care Luke. You need to stay alive."

He swallowed thickly, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't you dare cry. I leave the moment you cry." The harshness in my voice scared the hell out of me. I wanted to crawl into a ball and hug my mom and wait for her to whisper stories until I fell asleep.

Piper had turned around, hand clasped around her mouth, unable to stomach the scene.

Annabeth holding his mouth open against his will. Me shoving the spoon down it.

Jason averted his gaze, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"When will you let me go?" Luke whispered hoarsely.

Annabeth growled. "You tell me Luke. When will you stop running to Officer Kronos ready to feed the NYPD more of your pathetic lies," she spat.

He stayed quiet.

"That's what we thought," I muttered.

I grabbed a towel and wiped our fingerprints down.

Annabeth and I pushed him back in. Shoved him into the hellhole he belonged in. Annabeth tied the gag tightly, and I slammed the door shut.

I drew a shaky breath.

"Onwards," Annabeth muttered.

We walked back, and I opened the dugout again. We went down the dark stairs, locking the door behind us.

I switched on a light.

Annabeth started a fire. "Change back into your regular clothes, and give me these."

I handed her the bright orange t shirt with greek lettering and my jeans, and she threw them into the fire.

The Rules.

Oh, how I hated them. Hated this. But we were stuck. No choice. Except for murder. And I wasn't gonna choose that. I walked to the sink the scrubbed my hands clean.

It was by pure chance that we found the dugout, or else everything would've been a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

 _I wanted to throw up. I remember in health education when teachers told us about good and bad touch. I never truly understood it until now. The way his fingers somehow found the edge of my boxers, trying to squeeze their way in._

 _The way his lips brushed my neck. I pulled harder, but my hands were completely tied up._

 _Piper was trembling next to me, tears streaming down her horror stricken face. He had pulled off her shirt and shorts a long time ago, leaving her almost naked._

 _That was the state of all of us. Jason lip trembled, as he tried his hardest not to look at Thalia. Nico shivered in the cold, staring at the ground, expression numb._

 _Then I saw Annabeth, on my left. She caught my eye. Her look wasn't of desperation or pain. She had a plan._

 _All of a sudden Luke attacked Thalia. I pressed my eyes closed, letting tears escape, not wanting to hear their moans, as they did it. I wanted it to end._

 _When it did end, what seemed like hours later, Annabeth handed something to me behind our backs. I felt it. Smooth and cool. Really flat. My finger turned over the edge and I held back a yelp. It was a knife._

 _I sawed at my ties, trying to free myself, hoping Luke wouldn't come. Not now. Not ever. He walked to Jason._

 _"Shall I take both of the Graces as my prizes?" he pondered, and a tear fell from Jason's shaking frame._

 _I caught Annabeth's eye again._

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _We lunged. I stabbed. We pounded. Until he was simply a bloody mess of a body._

 _I quickly stood up, trying to free everyone else, first Piper, then Jason, then Thalia, then Nico, and Thalia and Nico glanced at each other and ran._

 _I was too shocked to call after them. We piled Luke's body in my Prius. We drove to Piper's empty mansion. Jason and Piper immediately collapsed on the sofa, Piper instantly throwing up in the flower pot next to her._

 _Annabeth grabbed her phone to call 911, but a voice rasped out._

 _"You don't want to do that."_

 _"Shut up, Luke," I said, my voice shaking._

 _He laughed tiredly. "Oh, but I think you want to listen to what I have to say. Officer Kronos? NYPD?" The name flickered a faint recognition of a strong captain who often appeared on tv._

 _"He's my godfather. He listens to what I have to say... And I can easily say that I was being gang raped by the Goode High's dream team."_

 _"You wouldn't," Annabeth spat, disgusted at him._

 _"Oh but I would, Beth."_

 _"There are lie detectors. They just won't listen to what you have to say and assume its the truth," I said, trying to sound strong._

 _"Are you not listening Percy? I have friends in the police department. They will change the results if they please."_

 _And then I saw red. I smashed into him, pounding the life out of him, beating him unconscious again._

 _Annabeth grabbed some rope, and all sorts of other supplies. We dragged Luke out in the private forest reserve behind Piper's house. We pulled and pulled for what seemed like hours. I was still in shock. Scared out of my mind._

 _Then we found it. The redwood. And we tied him up. We waited. Night fell. Then we gagged him, and ran._

* * *

I was back at home. Sitting on my bed. Wondering when I got wrapped up in this horrible mess, drowning in it but still alive enough to want that sliver of air.

Suddenly, I noticed a small stack of dusty binder paper sitting on my desk. I grabbed it, heart rate speeding up.

 _The Rules - by Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain_

I smiled a little fondly at the names. Annabeth's messy handwriting was scrawled all over the page in black pen.

 _If this has come in your hands, you are meant to see it. Whoever reads this has one great responsibility, over the life of a criminal. June 4, 2006 **(A/N: I didn't actually align the year according to the books, so if anyone wants to, please let me know which year the characters would be 17 years old)** Luke Castellan walked to six students at Goode High. He grabbed one girl and put a knife to her neck, threatening to kill her if the rest didn't do as told._

 _That's how he tied up 6 students and sexually harassed them. When they finally subdued him, they were about to call the police, when they learned that the police department was corrupt, and that they would be framed for this instead._

 _Left with no choice, I, Wise Girl, and my friend, Seaweed Brain, have developed these rules. You follow these rules like your life depends on it. Because let's be real. If you are reading this, your life does depend on this._

 _You shall only enter via the McLean estate. The McLean estate has a back entrance to the place where Luke is being kept. You will go to the McLean house under false pretenses, for example, a study session, and go through the back instead._

 _Go to the house by bike, and take your bike into the garage. Close the garage door, and take your bikes from the inside of the house to the backyard. There, open the gate to the forest reserve._

 _Bike west. After about 20 minutes, you will see a towering willow tree. It will be surrounded by smaller shrubs. You can miss it. Go to the tree, and drop to the floor. Move aside the dirt and leaves. You will find a locked handle. Use the key given to you to unlock the handle, and open it. There will be a dugout._

 _Take your bike into the dugout. Change your clothes into the orange t shirt and jeans which are in the third cabinet before meeting the criminal. Exit the dugout, and securely lock it._

 _Walk another 30 minutes north. You will see a small clearing, and a redwood tree. The redwood tree will have a door. Open the door. This is where Luke resides. You are not to untie him. He will be fed through the g tube already put inside him. In this way he will not starve himself._

 _After checking upon him, you are to take a towel and clean down your fingerprints, and close the door to the tree securely._

 _Go back to the dugout. Change into your regular clothes. Start a fire in the fireplace, and burn the clothes. Wash your hands cleanly, and take out your bike. Lock the door to the dugout, and clean your fingerprints from the lock,_

 _Bike back to the McLean residence. Hose down your bikes, removing all dirt from the tires. Take the bikes from the inside of the house back to the garage. Leave as if nothing has happened._

 _You are not to tell anyone about Luke, nor will you speak of him over the phone, or through text. If wanted, create code words seemingly inconspicuous to an outsider._

 _And most importantly. Don't. Get. Caught._


End file.
